Kage
by Jreaps24
Summary: He was sealed within Kohaku no Johei and cast away from civilization. X amount of years later, he was released by…


"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

"Different Language Speech" –Naruto's world language

'Different Language Thoughts' –Naruto's world language

_Different language writing_- Naruto's world language

**Jutsus: Attack**

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV_

**Summary: **He was sealed within _Kohaku no Johei and cast away from civilization. X amount of years later, he was released by…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

200 marines

3 battle ships

1 Vice Admiral

"Robin-chan, I think your little group of pirates sold you out again. We have company."

"What kind of danger are we looking at this time Naruto-kun? How far are they from our current position?"

"We're looking at 3 battle ships filled with 1,000 grunts each, and finally a vice admiral. The ships are stationed north, south, and west. The vice admiral's approaching the city from the east side. They're approximately 2 miles from our current position." Robin was surprised at the amount of marines here for her head.

"A Vice Admiral, who did they send this time?"

"The same person they always send whenever your name is brought up."

"You mean Vice Admiral Sakazuki?"

"Yep, I think he has the hots for you. He's been chasing you for years. But then again I would be doing the same thing if I were him. You're just that beautiful and amazing. I never thought you were capable of bending that way or screaming so loud. Hell I didn't think you were capable of releasing that much from your body." Robin blushed as memories of their night activity came to light.

"Yes, last night was amazing but I don't think we should be talking about that right now. We need to pack up immediately before we're discovered."

"Don't worry about packing Robin-chan. I sealed everything away last night just for an occasion like this. The only thing we have to do is get dressed and decide where we're moving to next. We can always head to Ohara to lay low for a while like we usually do and plan our next moves."

"That's sounds like a wonderful plan Naruto-kun. No one bothers to check there but then again they did remove it from the world map after leveling everything there. How much time do we have until they arrive?"

"Approximately 15 minutes." Robin allowed a smile to grace her lips.

"I guess it's time for us to go now." Both Naruto and Robin removed the covers from their bodies revealing their nude forms. They grabbed the loose articles from the floor and began dressing. In less than 5 minutes, the duo was fully clothed and ready to go.

"Let's get out of here now." Naruto placed an arm around Robin's waist. Without the aid of a single hand seal, several clones popped into existence. "Remove all traces of us being here. Leave nothing for the marines to follow."

"Hai" The clones answered simultaneously. Naruto nods his head in acceptance then vanished along with Robin. The clones turned away from the area their creator vanished from and began their work of eliminating any traces of their boss and his girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nico Robin**

"**Devil Child"**

**Bounty: 79 million beri**

Sakazuki glared at the image of the young girl that kept evading him for 8 years straight. She was the last survivor of the Ohara extermination and the only person capable of reading Poneglyphs, a stone capable of changing or destroying the world. While the stone itself didn't have power, it did contain information that could lead to a power capable of bring forth great destruction. This was one of the reasons why she received a bounty of 79 million beri at the age of 8. Another reason stemmed from the Void century. The void century was a century-long gap in recorded and archaeological history. No one knew what occurred within that time frame and the government made sure it remained that way. No one was to know what happened in the past. The government went as far as to outlaw the study of Poneglyphs. Anyone that broke the law was considered a criminal to the government.

"Vice Admiral" Sakazuki turned towards his subordinate to hear what he had to say. "We received word from a few individuals about Robin's exact location. She was last seen within Golden leaf's hotel." Sakazuki grinned at the piece of information.

"Have the men surround the entire town. We can't allow her to slip through our fingers again. We need to eliminate her once and for all."

"Hai Sir" The young marine grunt ran to the closest den den mushi and relayed the orders to the warships stationed outside the island.

"Today is the day you die Demon of Ohara." He dashed towards Golden leaf's hotel with the intention of eradicating the existence of a certain young devil fruit user.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Robin-chan, the clones have completed their tasks. All traces of us were removed. Sakazuki-teme is going to be pissed again. He might erupt this time." Robin couldn't help but giggle. There was never a dull moment with Naruto around. Naruto's facial expression soon turned serious which meant that whatever he was about to say was important.

"Robin-chan, what is your next course of action? Wait, don't tell me." He scratched his chin as if thinking about his next decision.

"You're probably going to join another pirate crew in hopes of finding another Poneglyph. Somewhere down the line the government discovers your location and magma boy comes after your head and the group of pirates curses you again. If not the government, the pirates either try to turn you in or kill you for your bounty. Am I correct so far?" Robin frowned slightly at this. The way he said it sounds as if he was tired of protecting her. Considering the amount of years he spent protecting her, that was probably the case. He was probably tired of moving from place to place for 8 years. Maybe he wanted to experience other things in life or meet other women. Robin's thoughts grew darker with each passing second. Naruto sighed when he noticed her facial expression. He didn't need to any sort of mind reading abilities to know that whatever was on her mind wasn't positive. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder breaking chain of thoughts.

"Robin-chan, I'm just concerned for you. Supposed something were to happen to you and I wasn't able to save you. How do you think I would feel or better yet, how do you think I'll react if something happened to you?" Naruto pulled Robin into a hug. "You are very precious to me Robin-chan so don't forget that." Any thoughts of Naruto not wanting her around crumbled. His weariness didn't stem from the danger associated with her but rather the decisions she made which placed her life in danger. He was worried about her. That thought alone made her heart flutter.

"_There is nothing more ridiculous than being born in this world to be alone. Someday you will meet __brave friends__ who will protect you. Go and live with them Robin"._

Saul's words echoed throughout her mind. Was this was Saul meant when he said those words. Was Naruto one of the people he spoke of? One glance was all it took for her questions to be answered.

'He is definitely one of them'

Robin yelps in surprise when she felt Naruto's hand pinch her rear. She quickly pulled away from him and scowled him.

"Leave it to you to destroy a heartwarming moment." Naruto's response was to merely grin at her.

"Sorry Robin-chan, I just couldn't resist."

"Don't make me get the jar on you." Naruto's skin turned sickly white upon hearing this. His skin color quickly returned to normal when he realized something important. He had destroyed that jar after being released. It was his turn to scowl at Robin. This prompted Robin to break down laughing.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I couldn't resist. Why are you afraid of that jar anyway? I mean can't you escape it somehow?"

"If I was able to escape it so easily, I would have done so many years ago." This earned a raised eyebrow from Robin. He knew everything about her but she didn't even after being with him for 8 years. She mentally went over everything she knew about him and came up with a rather small list.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

His like are ramen, the color orange, and pranks

His dislikes such as traitors, arrogant nobles, and evil scientists

His dream for the future was to have a grand adventure and have a family one day

He came from an ancient jar with writings much older than the ones written on the Poneglyph which meant he was old despite his young handsome appearance. Robin blushed at that thought.

He was a dangerous warrior probably an assassin if his stealth skills are anything to go by.

She didn't know where he came from, how old he was, who his parents were, how he was sealed inside the jar, why he was sealed inside the jar, or the language he spoke when she first met him albeit accidently. He was an enigma waiting to be solved. Instead of asking about his past, she took it upon herself to piece together the mystery known as Naruto Uzumaki. As an archeologist, it was her job to solve mysteries and that's what she intend on doing.

"Robin-chan, are you okay?" Robin turned towards Naruto to see him looking at her with concern.

"Hai Naruto-kun, I was just thinking." Naruto smiled at what she could possibly be thinking of.

"Robin-chan, why didn't you tell me that you were horny again?" Robin's face turned crimson upon hearing this.

"I wasn't thinking about that Naruto-kun. Besides, I'm still recovering from last night's activities. We won't be able to do anything until then." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Robin-chan, it's just that it was my first time." Robin's mind temporarily shut down upon hearing this. This was his first time? It was just so hard to believe. But then again he was locked away inside an ancient jar for x amount of years. Still it was just hard to believe. "Anyway, have you figured out your next course of action Robin-chan?"

"Hai Naruto-kun, have you ever heard of the organization _Baroque Works?" _

_"Yeah, I heard the rumors about it. It's supposed to be some type of bounty hunter organization. The members get code names based on numbers or something like that. Are you planning on joining that group Robin-chan?" Robin shook her head at this._

_"Hai, I spoke with a representative of Baroque Works and the leader seems interesting in my ability to read _Poneglyphs._ In exchange for helping him locate the _Poneglyph hidden in Alabasta, he will offer me protection from the government and a place to stay._ I'll be able to search for _Poneglyph in peace and you will be able explore this world without worrying about me too much. How does that sound Naruto-kun?"

_"It sounds like a good idea for now. Things usually never go according to plan. I guess I'll just have to make sure we have some type of backup plan. Alright, let's join this organization then."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**12 years later**

**Alabasta**

"Hiding on the pirate ship of a crew that defeated Crocodile 3 days ago, what exactly are you planning this time Robin-chan?" Robin turned towards the source of the voice to find Naruto standing on the side of the sail. Naruto leapt from the sail to a spot near her.

"My plans were to protect Luffy's ship from being repossessed by the marines then join his crew. I've been monitoring him since his involvement in Princess Vivi's attempt to bring down Crocodile. He seems like a genuine person to be around. He doesn't fit the criteria of a typical pirate." Naruto allowed the information he received to sink in.

"I hope you do realize the danger you'll be since you no longer have the protection of Baroque works. They'll probably target Luffy's group even more seeing as you're on that crew now. Hell they might decide to send magma boy after you again." Robin shook her head at this.

"Admiral Sakazuki's attempts to locate me ceased ever since I joined Baroque works. I don't think the organization was the cause. I believe the government had him focus on other things."

"When did he become an Admiral?" Robin merely shrugged her shoulders at this.

"I'm not sure of the details myself. Besides, it's not like I won't have you to protect me." Naruto's eyebrow rose at this.

"What makes you think I'm coming with you? What if I want to stay here and enjoy my relaxation?" Robin grinned at the whiskered warrior.

"It's because your personality doesn't permit you to. 12 years ago I told you to relax and explore the world. Instead of doing that, you stayed here and protected me from the shadows." Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"Does that mean you're capable of detecting me somehow?" Robin shook her head at this.

"No, but you're the only person I know capable of perfect cover-ups. At first I thought someone in Baroque works had someone capable of such feat. When Crocodile praised me about it believing it was my doing, I immediately knew it was you." Naruto mentally cursed himself for leaving such an obvious clue.

"Fine you caught me. Since you're joining this group, I will too so I could remain close to you. All I have to do now is figure a way to impress the captain so that he'll ask me to join."

"That won't be hard at all Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyebrow rose at this. Robin decided to explain what she meant. "He's a rather unique individual." She was trying to avoid calling her soon to be captain slow in the head despite the fact that he was a bit slow in the head. Still he seemed like a decent guy to be around unlike the various pirate crews she joined in the past. "Just show him one of your abilities and he'll ask you to join him." Naruto nods his head in understanding.

"If that's the case then the shadow clone jutsu will be more than sufficient."

"Hai"

"Well that's good to know then. What will we do until then?"

"Simply, we wait until the group recover from their battle with Baroque works. I want you to create false trails for the marines to follow. You're more skilled than I am at doing things like that."

"Are you trying to seduce me Robin-chan with praises because if you are, it's working?" Robin rolled her eyes at him.

"I see your perverted ways haven't changed Naruto-kun." Naruto scoffed at her jab towards him.

"I'm not a pervert Robin-chan. I'M A SUPER PERVERT." Robin sweat dropped at his exclamation. "You're looking at the author of the "Icha Icha" Series." Her sweat drop increased in size.

"I should have known you would write something like that." She was very familiar with the Icha series.

"Does that mean you're a fan of my book?" A small shade of pink appeared on her cheeks. "I see, does that mean you like it? I want your honest opinion."

"It was pretty good Naruto-kun. I love the combination of a wonderful plot and the adulterated scenes. Where did you learn to write like that?"

"I learned from my sensei who just so happen to be a pervert. I think his influence must have gotten to me from beyond the grave." His smile slowly crumbled when he thought about Jiraiya. "He was also a powerful shinobi and a great sensei. Before he died, he taught him all sorts of cool things and I don't mean combat based material only. He helped me improve my writing skills, taught him a complicated art, and lots of cool things. I wish he was here with me." Robin placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Thank you Robin-chan. Now I do believe I have a task to complete." She released her hold on him. "I'll see you later Robin-chan." He vanished from his spot leaving Robin alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'So this is the Straw Hat Pirates' Naruto surveyed the crew from the shadows while Robin interacted with the group. He would make his appearance as soon as she was accepted with their ranks.

'Captain Monkey D. Luffy' Luffy was a young boy with fair skin, spiky black hair, and onyx eyes. He has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye. He wore a plain straw hat, short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest.

'Swordsman and unofficial first mate Roronoa Zoro' Zoro is a tall, muscular man with lightly tanned skin. He always carries his three swords along with him, bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip. He wore black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and his green haramaki.

'Navigate Nami' Nami is a young, normal-sized and slim girl, with orange hair and light brown eyes. She has a blue tattoo on her left shoulder, which represents mikan, and pinwheels. She wore a blue and purple halter top with a pink shroud and a long white skirt with the top part blue. There was a large tearing on the side which was probably created to make it easier for her to run. Nami also wore a long sleeved white shirt with a brown skirt to match all of these with her normal high heels.

'Unofficial sniper Usopp' Usopp is a slim, somewhat dark-skinned teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose. He wore an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, along with a pair of clear rectangular goggles, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath.

'Chef Sanji' Sanji is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over the left side of his face. He wore a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a black long-sleeved, buttoned shirt.

'Doctor Tony Tony Chopper' Chopper is a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid with brown fur and strangely enough a blue nose. He wore large pale red/pink fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross and a maroon pair of shorts. He also wore a blue backpack that has the same sideways medical cross as his hat.

"Naruto-kun, you can come out now." Naruto blinked in confusion but complied. He steps out of the shadows revealing his appearance to the crew. He was a young teen with fair skin, spiky waist-length blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a unique set of whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore an orange tracksuit with black on the upper shoulders area extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, and orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee. The sudden appearance of the mysterious teen had most of the Straw Hat Pirates on the edge. "I asked Luffy if you could join his crew as the ship's magician."

"CAN YOU REALLY DO MAGIC MISTER?" By now Luffy was inches away from him.

"Er, sure I can" He extends his palm forward and grew a small plant using his chakra.

"SUGOI" Luffy had stars in his eyes upon seeing his display.

"Che, for all we know that could be a devil fruit ability." Zoro was one to believe the existence of magic. "We shouldn't trust these people so easily Luffy. These guys were members of Baroque works after all."

"He's right Luffy" Nami added. "These guys worked for Crocodile."

"Naruto-kun never worked for Baroque works." Robin's statement was met with surprises from the others. "He's never worked for anyone nor does he possess a bounty."

"Actually that isn't true" Naruto exclaimed with pride. "I do have a bounty and I just so happen to have a copy of it." He pulled out a small piece of paper revealing his bounty.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"**Ramen Lover"**

**Bounty: 25 beri**

There was an image with him eating a bowl of ramen with at least 50 empty bowls stacked next to him.

For the first few seconds, no one made a sound. Without warning, the entire group broke out laughing at the bounty.

"What the hell did you do? That bounty's small as hell." Zoro clutched his stomach as he continued laughing at the puny bounty.

"I ran someone over on my way to a ramen stand. I didn't mean to do it. I just had tunnel vision and he just so happen to be in the way." This made the group laugh even harder. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He honestly didn't expect something like that to happen.

"You're a funny guy Naruto. Join my crew."

"Alright"

It took a few minutes for the group to recompose themselves. Once they did, Naruto took it upon himself to speak.

"Alright guys, since I'm a part of the Straw Hat Pirates, I think an introduction is required. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, the color orange, and pranks. My dislikes are traitors, arrogant nobles, and evil scientists. My dream for the future is to have a grand adventure and have a family one day. You're next Luffy."

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy. I like meat, my aniki, Shanks, Makino, and my hometown. My dislikes are people who mistreat their nakama. My dream for the future is to find one piece and become the King of pirates. It's your turn Zoro." Zoro released a sigh but complied to the captain's order.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro. My likes are training, sleeping, and sake. My dislikes are….." He trailed off as he thought about something he disliked. "I'm not sure what my dislikes are yet. As for my dream, it's to become the greatest swordsman in the world."

"I'll go next. My name is Captain Usopp of the Usopp Pirates. My likes are the Usopp pirates, Kaya, my parents, my hometown, and going merry. My dislikes are captain Kuro and his crew. My dream for the future is to become the greatest warrior of the seas. It's your turn Nami." Seeing as everyone was doing it, Nami decided to participate.

"My name is Nami. My likes are Belle-mere, Nojiko, money, treasure, tangerines, and my hometown. My dislikes are Fishman. My dreams for the future are to draw a map of the world and acquire fortunes of treasure." She had beri signs in her eyes when she mentioned treasure. Naruto sweat dropped at this.

"Alright doctor, you're next." Naruto pointed at the little reindeer and motioned for him to begin.

"Don't think calling me a doctor will make me happy teme." Naruto's sweat drop increased when he saw what he dubbed his happy dance. "Anyway my name is Tony Tony Chopper. I like Dr. Hiluluk, Dr. Kureha, studying anything medical related, and my hometown. My dislikes are people who mistreat me. My dream for the future is to become a doctor that can cure any illness."

"I guess it's my turn" respond Sanji. "My name is Sanji. My likes are cooking and women. My dislikes are people who waste food. My dream for the future is to discover all blue."

"I guess I'm the last one then. My name is Nico Robin. My likes are history and Naruto-kun. My dislikes are…." She wasn't sure whether or not it was okay to mention her dislike considering the fact that it stemmed from the entire government. She decided it was best to skip it. "My dream for the future is to discover the true history behind the void century." Naruto clapped his hands together gaining the attention of the entire crew.

"Alright guys now that the introductions over, why don't we celebrate the crew's increasing with a large banquet. I brought some food with me." He pulled out a large scroll and unsealed several abnormally large pots of uncooked meat along with several bags of ingredients. "I can't cook worth shit so I'll leave you with the cooking Sanji." Sanji made his way to the closest pot and inspected the meat.

"You have some expensive stuff here. Where did you get it?" Sanji was sure he saw some of these in a catalogue for at least 8,000 beri per pound.

"Well I just so happen to carry a small fortune on me. I believe its somewhere around 1 billion beri right now." In less than a second, Nami had an arm around his neck.

"Will you marry me Naruto-kun?" Naruto sweat dropped at this while Robin giggled.

"Sorry Nami-chan but I'm currently in a relationship with Robin."

"I don't mind sharing" was Robin's response. A small trail of blood leaked down Naruto's nose while Sanji was glared holes in the back of his head. If he had laser vision, Naruto would have died by now.

"That's great news money I mean honey."

"You wouldn't happen to have some sake would you? I'm a little thirsty." Naruto summoned a bottle of sake and tossed it to the swordsman. Zoro quickly uncorked it and downed its contents or tried to. Using his fist and some strength, he pound away at his chest until the burning feeling went away.

"This is some strong stuff you have here. Where the hell did you get it from?"

"I made it myself. That use to be one of many expensive brands of sake. I'm not sure why they stopped making it. I think the people in charge of making it died without passing the secret ingredients to someone else. The only reason I knew how to make it was because I secretly copied all the ingredients along with a few others. I don't remember the reason why I did it but I'm sure glad I did it. Anyway I have lots more where that came from." He unsealed several bottles of sake to prove his point.

"SUGOI, MAGIC SAKE"

"Luffy, that's obviously not magic. It's most likely some type of devil fruit" Usopp stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"It's not a devil fruit" Robin's statement turned a lot of heads. What did she mean? "Naruto-kun is still capable of swimming. In fact, why don't you give them a small demonstration?"

"Alright everyone, watch and be amazed." He towards the edge of the ship and to the horror of those who still believed he ate a devil fruit jumped into the ocean. They ran towards the edge of the ship and looked down to see him swimming along the ship, something no devil fruit user was capable of. After showing them that he was indeed capable of swimming, Naruto stood on top of the waters as if it were ground and leap back into the boat. He applied chakra to one of the hidden seals in his clothes which allowed him to dry his clothes within seconds. Luffy's eyes widened this.

"MAGIC"

"Do you all believe me now?"

"B-but how are you doing all this?" Usopp managed to stammer out the question of everyone's mind minus Luffy that is. Luffy didn't care where he received his abilities from. The only thing that mattered was that he had a magician on his crew.

"Sorry guys, but that's a secret." No one pushed the subject any further. After all, everyone was entitled to their own secrets.

"Well, do you have some secret weapons that could make me strong?" Usopp was a little nervous about asking such a request. But considering his last battle with the baroque members, he knew that he needed to get stronger somehow. Hopefully he had magical weapons of some sort. One glance was all it took for Naruto to tell that he was one of the weakest members in the group. With that being the case, it was natural for him to want to get stronger to keep up with the others.

"Hai, I have a few things you could use." He proceeded to unsummon a large scroll out of nowhere gaining another "SUGOI" from Luffy. He applied chakra to it which caused its contents to poor out. "These are weapons I created on my spare time. These gadgets will help you in your time of need." He turned towards another one of Straw Hat Crew's weakest member. "There are a few items in here that will help you as well Nami. If it doesn't suit your style, I could always build something else for you." Nami perked up at this.

"Actually, I was wondering if it was possible to improve the Clima-tact." She unclipped three hollow blue steel pipes. "Each piece creates an element based bubble. I could produce heat, cold, electric bubbles. When combined, I could create different affects." Naruto extends his hand forward and motioned for Nami to hand them over which she did.

"Just give me a few days with these and I'll make them into a dangerous weapon. Usopp, you're free to keep everything in that pile. Also be sure to read the warning labels I placed on each items before you use them unless you want to die that is." Usopp turned sickly white at the mention of death.

"Hai Naruto"

He sealed away her weapons to work on later. Now back to the situation at hand. "Let's get this feast started, I'm hungry."

"SANJI FOOD"

"Alright give me some time. With the ingredients I have here, I'll be able to make just about anything. I'll have a feast in no time. I just need a hand getting all this into the kitchen."

"Don't worry about that, I have that covered." Several duplicates popped into existence. Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy had stars in their eyes.

"SUGOI, HE MADE CLONES OF HIMSELF WITH MAGIC" Naruto chuckled at how easily amused they were. He could only imagine what their expression would be if he started doing things like spitting out a tornado, or summoning rain.

'I think I'm going to like this crew.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Monkey D. Luffy**

"**Straw Hat"**

**Bounty: 100 million beri**

**Roronoa Zoro**

"**Pirate Hunter"**

**Bounty: 60 million beri**

**Nico Robin**

"**Devil Child"**

**Bounty: 79 million beri**

"They got an updated picture of you Robin-chan. They also placed a 60 million beri bounty on you Zoro and raised Luffy's to 100 million beri." Luffy was the first one to Naruto's location. He took the small piece of paper to examine it.

"Sugoi, my bounty's high." He was now sporting what he considered to be the world's largest grin ever.

"That's nothing to be proud of Luffy. That's a bad thing." Nami bonked him on the head with her fist. "Now more marines will come after us." Sanji and Zoro ran over to the downed Luffy to see the bounty he was talking about.

"Calm down Nami-chan, you need to relax more." Nami jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Nami-chan, are you okay? You seem a bit jumpy?" She glanced back to see him looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"H-hai Naruto-kun, I-I'm okay." She averted her eyes away from him. She found it hard to look at him the same way after what she witnessed yesterday.

"Nami-chan, please tell me what's wrong so I can help you." Hearing the concern in his voice made her feel a little bad. She didn't mean to make him worry especially when it wasn't about anything important.

"I-It's nothing important Naruto-kun. I was just a little surprised that's all." Robin turned towards Nami with an all knowing look.

"I was surprised too. I guess 12 years without me must have created a buildup. Did you enjoy the show Nami-chan?" Nami's face turned crimson red within seconds. Naruto on the other hand turned towards Nami and smirked.

"So you were peeking on our show. I didn't know you were a closet pervert Nami-chan. If you wanted to join us, all you had to do was ask." She struck him in the head with her fist.

"I wasn't peeking. You two were screwing in my personal bedroom." Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Nami-chan, I wasn't aware that it was your room. I wasn't paying attention at the time."

"Well you should have." She clenched her fist at this. She held her fist up threateningly at him.

"Anyway, I as completely serious when I said you could join us. Robin-chan approves of you." Several tic marks appeared on her forehead.

"What makes you think I would do such a thing? What kind of girl do I look like?" Without warning, Naruto appeared directly behind her in an embracing matter. Her entire body went rigid when she felt a certain large part of him press against her. She bit her lip to suppress a moan from escaping. 'Why the hell am I reacting this way? I barely know him.' Naruto leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I think you're a very attractive girl Nami-chan." He placed a gentle kiss on her neck which caused her to moan in pleasure. She cursed inwardly for reacting that way. Before she could lash out at him for doing such an action, he vanished only to reappear next to an exhausted Robin with sly grin. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back. Jiraiya would have been so proud of him. Nami glared daggers at him for pulling a stunt like that but of course didn't have any effect on him.

"I'll see you later Nami-chan." He vanished once more to work on a certain Bo staff.

"I think he likes you Nami-chan." Nami glared in Robin's direction. Robin simply smiled back. "Come on Nami-chan, you can't say you didn't like it. I didn't see much resistance from you." A small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"W-well, it did kind of feel good and he was handsome not to mention rich." She shook her head rapidly for having such thoughts. "How the hell did he get under my skin so fast? I barely know him." Robin allowed a giggle to escape her lips.

"Even I haven't figured that out yet. There's a great deal of things I haven't figured about him yet but I will one day."

**This is one of my attempts to make a Naruto/ One piece crossover. For some reason every time I write something, my mind comes with another idea which leads to me deleting everything I wrote so far. **

**Anyway I'm still here but updates are probably going to be really slow.**

**Anyway tell me what you think about this story.**


End file.
